Can he really love me back?
by Simply Caitlan
Summary: Draco and Ashley are in their fifth year at Hogwarts and used to be friends until the day Draco started dating Ginny Weasley,Ashley has had a huge crush on Draco since first year. Finally they have a chance to date will they last or will something happen?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Malfoy you bastard!" you exclaimed brushing your long black hair from your eyes to look into the angry eyes of Draco Malfoy "How dare you assume you could even think about fucking doing what you did!" Malfoy marched up to you, your bodies touching and your faces an inch away from each other as he said "How dare you Redbridge even fucking think you could speak to me in that tone. You BITCH!!!" You couldn't even react as he stabbed you in the chest millimeters from your heart. You faltered back and all went black. Leaving Draco looking shocked he picked you up quickly and ran to the hospital wing fear running through his veins

Explanation:

Okay your name is Ashley Redbridge; you're a fifth year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. For as long as you've known him, Malfoy was always a friend and a crush. You, just like him, hate Harry Potter for how he is famous for something so stupid. You've always like Malfoy he was handsome and cruel just the way you liked your men. But Malfoy wasn't interested in you even though he said you were beautiful with your long black hair, dark blue eyes and cute freckled face. You and Malfoy were best friends until the day he started dating Ginny Weasley.

Back to the Story:

You woke up eyes hurting from the sunlight to find yourself in the hospital wing with Malfoy sitting beside you with his face in his hands. You moved your body ever so slightly and Malfoy looked up and said "Good Ashley you're awake…" You glared at him only making him feel more guilty and said "Why the hell are you here Malfoy?!" He looked away as if trying to hide something and Madame Pomphrey came into the room and said "Thank heavens you're awake…we couldn't perform a healing spell on you until you were awake but it looks as if seeing you've been out for so long you may not even need healing." Your eyes quickly widened as you asked "How long have I been out?" Madame looked away but lucky you Malfoy answered "Four and a half weeks." You jumped out of the hospital bed and tried to attack Malfoy but were prevented, Madame caught you and said "Ms. Redbridge I will have none of that in my hospital wing." She injected you with something that quickly knocked you out.

Malfoy's POV:

My god she looks beautiful when she's angry with me. Why must I continually anger her? I just started dating Ginny o make her jealous, I succeeded but yet she wasn't jealous but she hated me and Ginny. Naturally my love turned into unwanted hatred. Now standing here she looks beautiful. If only I could tell her so. We were friends once until…..Ginny. Maybe Ashley likes me…. Just maybe. you turned to leave and was embraced by Ginny. You didn't react as quickly s she would like so she asked "You like her don't you?" She looked at Ashley with disgust. You hugged her and said "Who that git Bloody hell Ginny thought you I knew me better then that." "I'm sorry Draco I was just worried she would take you away from me?" You looked at Ginny and said "No…."then muttered "At least not yet." Then you both left her where she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ashley's POV:

You woke a few days later alone in the hospital wing and some how you felt really calm. When you went to sit up, though, you found yourself strapped to the bed. You were quite shocked at first but just simply muttered a simple incantation and you were released. Then you jumped out of the bed only to collapse to floor in pain, touching your chest the entire time. You took your hand away to find it was covered with blood. You suddenly looked up when you heard the doors open and close to see Malfoy running towards you. You instantly glared at him then quickly began to crawl away. He on the other hand quickly caught up with you and said "Bloody hell Ashley why are you moving from me" You finally gave up the pain was to horrible for you to handle and said "Draco I don't care what you do just make it stop make it go away." Draco brought you closer to him took out his wand muttered something and all of your pain went away. Before you realized what you were doing you took hold of the back of Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Draco held you closer and deepened the kiss. When he let go of your lips he was smiling as if he actually liked you. You smiled back until… "DRACO MALFOY!!!! How could you. You promised me a month ago that she wouldn't take you away fro me." You looked over to see the furious glare of Ginny Weasley. Draco stood, picked you up, laid you on the bed and said "Ginny now is time to tell you the truth. I began dating you only to make Ashley jealous. So I'm telling you that we're over." Ginny looked appalled when she left, then Draco turned his muscular body back to you and smiled. You forced a smile to your lips and got out of bed and said "Thanks Malfoy… for healing me I need to go now. Malfoy became angry and said "What you're not going to comment about what I said?" You jerked to face him and said "Yes Malfoy I will!! You started dating Ginny just to make me jealous!!! Why? You said you hated me... You said that was pretty but not your type. You said you'd never settle for some muggle loving pureblood, even though I hate Potter just a much as you do. Why the hell would you want to make me jealous…? And you know the worst part about it is that it worked so just bloody back off of me!!" With that you grabbed your clothes and stormed out of the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 this is a very intimate part in the story if you wish you may read it but you can skip over the gruesome details and read on and just make that part up in your own mind

When you were out of the sight of the hospital wing you looked around before falling to the floor tears streaming down your cheeks. Why does he have to be such a git..? I mean he said I wasn't his type but yet he wanted me to be jealous what the bloody hell. you thought to yourself a you wiped the tears away got up and headed to the Slytherin common room leaving all thoughts of that bloody git Malfoy behind you.

Malfoy's POV:

You stood there and just watched as Ashley ran away from you. You knew she was right, she knew you too well. you did in fact say all those things about her but it was just an excuse you didn't want everyone to know, especially her, of the uncontrollable feelings you had towards her. You suddenly came to your senses when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in and said "Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore wishes to speak to you?" You nodded and quickly headed towards the headmasters office hoping he didn't wish to speak of the dungbomb you set of in the girls laboratory earlier.

Ashley's POV:

You entered the common room you getting many stares some from disgusted girls others from lustful boys. You quickly began to feel awkward so you hurriedly ran to your room where you were attacked by hugs from your roommate Sarah. When she finally let you go she said "Bloody hell Ashley, I want to know everything that happened between you and Malfoy." You nodded and said "Alright fine I'm going to change then I'll tell you." Then you got into your trunk and grabbed black pajama pants and a blood red tank top quickly walking into the bathroom you two shared to change. Once dressed you sat down on your bed and said "Okay well the day it happened I heard Draco had slept with Ginny and you of all people should know how much I liked…" Sarah began to laugh and said "Um you didn't like him you were in love with him and you know it." You glared and said "What ever anyway we got into a fight about it and Malfoy stabbed me just inches from my heart. Then just now Malfoy broke up with Ginny and before that I kissed him quite passionately." Sarah smiled and said "And you liked it didn't you?" You grinned "Just a little but then he told Ginny that he just started dating her to make me jealous. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I mean Malfoy said he didn't like me I mean he practically told me he hated me and if that was true then why in the bloody hell would he need to make me jealous?" Sarah shrugged and said "Well honey maybe he likes you but doesn't want anyone to know." You shrugged and said "Maybe I have to think about it but right now I just need some sleep." Sarah nodded and said "Goodnight honey." Then she laid down in he bed and you both slept.

Malfoy's POV:

"Now Draco I know about your father being a death Eater… I have summoned you to ask you which path you plan to take." Your eyes widened as you thought which path? I have yet to decide that. I mean will I have protection from Voldemort if I choose the path that Ashley has chosen? Will Ashley ever love me if I worked for the ministry? finally you looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and said "There is no doubt professor that I choose your side." Dumbledore smile and said "A wise choice Mr. Malfoy you may go." You stood and left his office.

Ashley's POV:

You woke up at 4:30 am to find your owl Peek-A-Boo with a letter in her beak. You quietly crawled out of bed took the letter from Peek-A-Boo and w2aolked into the bathroom to read it. When you closed the door you took out your wand and lit up the room with candles so you could see, then sat down and read:

Ashley,

I would like to see you please meet me in the room of requirements at 5:30 am this morning.

Yours Truly

Malfoy

Without even realizing it you grinned to yourself and quickly began to get dressed. You looked at the clock on your way to your trunk 5:00 am you quickly grabbed a pair f red Tripp's and a black Slipknot tank top, got dressed then ran to the seventh floor to the room of requirements. You found Draco had already opened it up and just walked in. Draco was lying back on a very comfortable looking bed. He didn't hear yo come in so you quietly walked over to him. You didn't really know what you were doing but you ran to the bed pounced on Draco pinning him to the mattress. In the same movement you kissed him fervently, only to have him deepen the kiss. For some reason you enjoyed every bit of the kiss Draco was giving you. You smiled as he flipped you over on to the bed lying on top of you.

Draco's POV:

You grinned as Ashley sighed into your mouth, and then opened it to allow access for you tongue. You became aroused when she gasped as you snaked your hands up her shirt. When you finally broke the kiss Ashley seemed to be dazed from complete bliss. She smiled at you and finally could stop herself from ripping your shirt off. She smiled flipping you under her once more kissing her up to your lips. When she broke the kiss you couldn't help yourself fro ripping her tank top off to reveal a blood red bra. You sat up and kissed her abdomen then her chest then kissed her lips. All the while she was slipping her hands to the button and zipper of your pants

Ashley's POV:

Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this! Why am I letting him do this to me? you didn't really care. When you unbuckled his pants Draco quickly slipped them off laid you down and began stripping your pants and underwear off. Then he began kissing his way up your abdomen to your lips. When he began kissing your neck you began to laugh and that made Draco smile. When you controlled your giggling Draco whispered "This may hurt." But before you could react he slowly thrust himself inside you. Only when you moans of pain went to pleasure did he begin to speed up. All the while Draco kept kissing your lips so you wouldn't scream you two kept at it in this area of pleasure for nearly 3 hours before Draco reached his climax and released his seed into you. Holy Shit what am I going to do if I get pregnant… I really don't care I think I'm falling in love with Draco… But that can't ever happen. Draco was about to put his arm around you but stopped when you got out of the bed and began to get dressed to leave. Draco sat up, got out of bed, walked over to you, put his arms around you only arousing him once more and said "Why are you leaving so soon love?" You tried not to smiled as he kissed your neck but didn't succeed "Bbbut what aaabout classes?" You felt him grin as he said "Classes were canceled for a trip to Hogsmeade we're probably the only ones at school." Before you could finish zipping your pants up Draco picked you up bridal style and took yo back to the bed, restripped your clothes off and the process began over again. Draco whispered in your ear "Now that I have you I won't be able to let you go." You pulled him into a passionate kiss that made him moan which made you deepen it even more aw Draco thrust himself inside you once more and made you moan. Draco mad his promise and kept you there al day long.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

You walked into your dorm to find Sarah no where in sight. You sighed in relief and ran into your bathroom to take a shower. As the water was warming up you brushed your long black hair then jumped in. You began washing your hair when you heard he door open the close but didn't bother to investigate.

Malfoy's POV:

When Ashley left you in the room of requirements you felt empty for some reason. When you finally couldn't take not seeing her anymore you got up, dressed and went to the Slytherin common room. There you found no one so you just went to the girl's dormitory and went into the only room that had noise coming from it. You walked in and heard the shower running so you went into the bathroom and found Ashley washing her hair. You quietly slipped off your clothes then got into the shower behind her. Ashley jumped as you put your arms around her waist and said "Hello Love," She turned around and said "Didn't you get enough of me today? "No I want more."

Ashley's POV:

Fine he wants more then I'll give him more you put your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. This arousing him very much, you broke the kiss and started kissing your way to his ahem then you rubbed his length making hi stiffen, you smiled as Draco began to moan you began to stand up but Draco picked you up, You smiled at the lust in his eyes. You pushed him against the wall jumped out of his arms and said "It was nice seeing you again Draco." Then you jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and ran into you room just to be ambushed by Draco. Who picked you up took you to your bed then climbed on top of you kissing you passionately. You didn't even notice Draco taking the towel from your body until he entered you. He started kissing you once more so you wouldn't scream in pleasure. You were tire of Draco controlling the motion you flipped him onto the bed and began kissing his chest. He let out a moan as you kept the motion going and made out with him. After hours of pleasure both of you reached the climax and you rolled off of him and headed for the shower. Draco sat up and said "You're full of surprises love?" You grinned and too an hour long shower.

Draco's POV:

Ashley is absolutely amazing in bed. She surprises me every time we're together. I just might be falling for her… but I can't be… not with her you thought as you looked at the clock and your eyes widened 4:30 pm the entire school is back. You hurried got your clothes on wrote Ashley note then suck out of the girls dormitory.

Ashley's POV:

You got out of shower, and went out into your room to find Malfoy gone but Sarah there. You frowned or a second before she smiled and said "So what happened in here while we were gone?" You grinned and said "Wouldn't you like to know." "I would now spill." You laughed and began to change your sheets and Sarah squealed "You didn't…" you said you'd wait until marriage…Who?" You smiled and said "I did… I know… Draco Malfoy." Sarah's smiled went away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 

A Week After you and Draco:

Sarah at up and watched you run into the bathroom to throw up. When you were finished you washed your face and took your temperature and it said 106.5. Sarah knocked on the door and said "Hey Ashley…. Are you okay?" "Sarah can…can…can…you…ggget…Madame…Pomphrey..." Then you collapsed on the flood and everything went black.

Sarah's POV:

Sarah heard a thud and she barged into the bathroom to find you on the floor. She ran to your side and said "Ashley… come on Ashley… come on girl wake up." She tried to lift you from the floor but she was too weak. Finally she gave up went to the door and yelled "Someone HELP?"

Malfoy's POV:

"Someone Help?!!" you realized it was Sarah Ashley's roommate you ran up to their room and there Sarah was in tears. You walked up to her and asked "What the bloody hell s all the screaming about?" "Please have some heart… something is wrong with Ashley. She has a temperature and she just blacked out. We need to get her to the hospital wing. You pushed Sarah out of the way went into the bathroom where you picked up Ashley bridal style and carried her to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey looked up and said "Oh what happened to her?" You lightly laid her on a bed and said "We don't have a clue we were hoping you'd be able to tell us." Madame began all kinds of tests and it took an hour before she came over to you. You stood and asked "How can you fix her condition?" "Mr. Malfoy there is nothing I can do to cure her… she's pregnant. She just worked herself to hard and got a fever." You stammered back a few inches and said "She's…she's…she's…preg..." then you passed out and made Madame and Sarah lift you into a bed.

Ashley's POV:

You woke in the hospital wing and found Malfoy sitting next to you in a chair. You began to shiver and Draco looked up at you and tried to smile but didn't succeed. You tried to sit up but fell straight back you felt so weak, Draco stood before you and helped you sit up. You smiled your thanks and asked "What happened? All I remember is checking my temperature then everything went black." Malfoy looked at you and said "This is very important I must be the one to tell you because it concerns me as well," you looked into his icy blue eyes "Ashley you're…you're having our baby." You jumped out of the bed and said "What!?...but I can't be…this can't be happening." But before you could say anymore you fainted and were caught by Malfoy.

Malfoy's POV:

You caught Ashley, and carried her to her bed. Madame Pomphrey came out and said "Oh lord is in a state of fever again?" You shook your head and said "NO Madame I told her the news and she fainted." She just nodded and left you to be with her. Bloody Hell why on earth did she react like that? I didn't even react like that and I have to worry about whether I'm the father or not. What am I saying she's a bloody whore! you became angry and stormed from the hospital wing, and ran into Sarah. She looked at you and asked "Is it true? Is Ashley really pregnant?" You sighed and said "Yeah what's it bloody to your?" "Is it yours?" You looked at her and said "Why in the bloody hell would it be mine?" Sarah backed away and said "Malfoy you bloody git I know you two did it. I could tell just by the way she acted without eve thinking she told me that it was with you. And just so you don't think about it Ashley was a virgin before you and she wouldn't just sleep with another guy when she can't stop talking about you! So if she is pregnant it's yours and you better not try to bring her down." Then she walked into the hospital wing and left you standing there dumbstruck.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 the Situation

A few days after the news

Ashley's POV:

You woke up and every event from the last few days shot back to your mind. You curled up and cried. When you controlled your tears you touched your stomach and smiled I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby what more could I ask for. you finally sat up, and Madame Pomphrey checked your temperature then said "Alright diary you're alright to go. Dumbledore wishes to see you but wants you to shower and get fresh clothing." You nodded then snuck your way to the Slytherin common room, where you were very glad to find it was empty. You ran up to the girl's dormitory then to your room. When you opened the door you were ambushed with hugs from Sarah who then hugged your stomach and said "Hello baby… hello in there." You laughed and said "Sarah will you please let me go," then you frowned "So I can throw up." She quickly let you go and you ran into the bathroom to puke.

When you came back out Sarah asked "Are you excited?" You looked at her and said "Sure I'm excited... about the baby… not about having to go see Dumbledore." She nodded and let you take a shower knowing you didn't want talk about it. Once dressed in a pair of black Tripps and a black blood tribe t-shirt you ran to Dumbledore's office. Then you muttered the password then ascended the stairs to find Dumbledore's office door open, you walked in and Dumbledore said "Come in Ms. Redbridge, sit we have much to discuss you and I." You sat down "Ms. Redbridge I must say I am surprised in your actions this year. I must tell you, you are the first student at Hogwarts to ever have a pregnancy. So I'm afraid we know not what to do we wish for to make this decision of whether you'd like to stay at school for the duration of your pregnancy, or would you rather go home. Keep in mind if you stay here you will get much attention from the other students. And if you stay at school then for the nine months everyone is allowed to wear regular muggle clothing so you do not get special treatment." You thought then said "Professor I have no home but Hogwarts and would like to say?" He grinned and sad "A wise choice Ms. Redbridge you may go." You nodded your thanks and left just to run into Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at you and said "Watch where you're going you bloody git." You glared at him and walked past him. He then grabbed your wrist; pulled you to him and said "So are you staying with me?" you smiled and said 'Yes Draco we're staying." He smiled passionately kissed you then unexpectedly kissed your stomach. You smiled and said "Wow aren't we quite the father figure?" He glared at you and said "You know we're now going to have to get married or my father will have a fit." You smiled put your arms around his neck and said "Doesn't sound to bad." He grinned and you both walked back to the common room together.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 the announcement

The next morning you woke up at 5:00 am and threw up. When you went to try and go back to sleep you found it impossible, so you got back up and took a long bath seeing it was a Saturday you weren't in much of a hurry.

About an hour later you grabbed a towel and got out to get dressed. When you went into your room Sarah was awake and getting dressed she smiled at you and said "Lavender you're positively glowing." You grinned then grabbed a pair of blue Tripps and a black and purple Panic At The Disco t-shirt. When you both were dressed, you walked down to the common room to be greeted with shouts of congratulations. Pansy Parkinson, however, came up to you and said "You BITCH!" Then smacked you so hard you fell to the ground. Pansy went to hit you again but Malfoy grabbed her wrist and said "Pansy leaves her alone she's in a fragile condition and if you kill the child she's carrying I'll kill you." Pansy jerked her wrist from Malfoy's grasp and said "fine!" then stormed away.

Draco then helped you up touched your stomach and asked "Are you okay?" You smiled and said "Yeah we're okay." Then you, Malfoy and Sarah walked down to the great hall to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the podium. You three quickly sat down and Dumbledore said "Students I come to you this day to tell you since it is September for the rest of the year you do not have to wear your uniforms. I do not want to give one student special without giving it to the rest." Everyone cheered when all was quiet Hermione Granger stood and asked "Professor what is the special reason the student would have to not wear the uniform?" Dumbledore looked towards you and said "I will let Ms. Redbridge explain it to you Ms. Granger… Ms. Redbridge come here please." You did as he asked and went to the podium and he said "please explain to Ms. Granger what your reasoning is." You nodded and looked to Hermione and said "The reason is because I'm having a baby." Hermione's eyes widened but she just said "Oh okay then." Then she sat down and you went back to your seat next to Malfoy who put a protective arm around your waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Part8 the Attack

1 Month later

You and Malfoy were walked down the hallway, Malfoy's arm around your waist protectively, when Harry walked up to your. You rolled your eyes as he came closer to you and asked "Hello Ashley how are you feeling today?" You put on your polite face and said "Just fine and your self?" "Just fine see you sometime later." Malfoy held you tightened and said "He Pothead why don't' you stop hitting on my Fiancée while I'm standing right here you bloody git." Harry just glared back and walked away. You smiled up at Malfoy and said "Fiancée you're counting me as your fiancée?" He grinned "Yeah I mean look at you… your pregnant with my child you're mine now." You didn't like being owned but you just smiled and went to Defense Against The Dark Arts. When you took your seats professor Doodle stood in front of the class and said "Alright class today you are to read chapters 23-30 today. I have work to do so if you would please don't other me." Since you were in the back of the class the moment the teacher turned around Draco and you started making out.

Sarah's POV:

Sarah looked at you two and thought my god they're all over each other. Malfoy seems to be getting into being a father, but they looked really gross. she became too disgusted and said "Bloody Hell Ashley you're already pregnant by the git what more do you want?" You broke the kiss touched your stomach and said "Sorry Sarah." She just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Ashley's POV:

After Professor Doodle's class was over you left Draco's side and went back to your room. You sat on your bed, grabbed your drawing book and began drawing designs for baby clothes that has the Slytherin in crest on them. You finished one design then walked over to your mirror, lifted your shirt and looked at the little bump on your stomach. You smiled as you thought about whether or not it was a boy or a girl. You smiled even more when someone's arms snuck around your waist. But you quickly stopped when you saw it was Crabbe with his wand to your stomach. He looked into your eyes and said "You scream, cry or breathe wrong and the baby is gone." You could feel tears streaming down your cheeks. You had no clue what you were doing but you grabbed his wand tearing it out of his grip which he reacted by throwing you at your door that opened making you know into a brick wall and fall to the ground. Your stayed still until you heard Crabbe stayed still until you heard Crabbe stomping towards you, then you tried to get up but found you couldn't you tried to crawl away, you didn't succeed. You squealed as Crabbe grabbed your hair and threw you down the corridor stairs where. To your happy gratefulness the common room was full of Slytherins. Crabbe however didn't notice and he ran to you and smacked you so hard you fell farther into the common room. You quickly began crawling away when Crabbe grabbed your ankle. You screamed as he went to hit you again but was stopped by someone. You didn't have a chance to see who it was before you noticed your stomach was bleeding. Then everything went black.

Malfoy's POV:

All you heard was the scream but you couldn't get to the girls corridor. When you heard another scream you knew it was Ashley. You pushed your way through in just enough time to stop Crabbe from hitting Ashley once more. You looked at her and saw the damage Crabbe had done to her. You grabbed your wand and screamed "Wingardium Leveosa (SP?)." Then you took control of Crabbe's body you threw him against the wall, which quickly knocked him out. Finally you put your wand away ran to Lavender, picked her up bridal style and yelled "Move out of my way!" Everyone quickly cleared a way to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Part9 the unexpected crush

Malfoy's POV:

You stormed into the hospital wing and said "Madame Pomphrey!!!" She ran out and said "Oh dear this is what the fourth time she's been in my hospital wing. What has happened?' You laid Ashley down onto a bed and said "Crabbe attacked her... please tell me she and the baby are okay?" Madam was cleaning Ashley's stomach as she said "Mr. Malfoy the baby should be fine, but may I ask why you have so much care for it?" you looked at her and said "I'm the father.:" She nodded and began cleaning up all the cuts and scrapes. When she was finished Madame Pomphrey left you with Ashley. You sat down in a chair next to her looking from her fact to the little bump on her stomach. You slowly and carefully put your hand to that very bump and smiled. You jumped when Lavender moved slightly then woke up.

Lavender's POV:

You fluttered your eyes open to see Draco looking at you with the utmost happiness. You smiled slightly then he helped you sit up. You smiled as best you could and with a croaking voice asked "You stopped Crabbe?" He kissed you and said "Yeah I stopped the bloody git. You rest for a little bit Madame Pomphrey won't let you go until she gets to fully examine you to make sure the baby is okay." You nodded understanding and Malfoy went to get Madame Pomphrey. When they came back Draco sat down and Madame Pomphrey started talking and looking at every part of your body. When she came to your abdomen you winced in pain. Madame Pomphrey lightly moved her hand over your stomach then said "The baby is fine but Ashley will be really sore for awhile," You both nodded "Alright Ms. Redbridge you may go." You nodded and carefully got out of bed then you and Draco walked out of the hospital wing.

A month after the attack

Malfoy's POV:

You stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitory waiting for Ashley. Sarah came down the stairs and said "She's in the room trying to find a shirt that won't show her pooch." You smirked and ascended the stairs to find Ashley in a Red Blood Tribe tank top that clung to her stomach. You smiled put your arms around her stomach and said "You look hot now come on no one will care." She smirked kissed you passionately then said "Fine!" you grinned and walked her out of the common room to the great hall.

Ashley's POV:

You sat by Malfoy eating little because you didn't know if you could keep it down. Malfoy looked at you and said "What's wrong love?" You smiled and slightly and said "Nothing I just don't want to get sick." He gave a little grin then went back to eating and talking to Blaise. You looked up and saw Ron Weasley looking at you. And for some reason you smiled at him. Even thought you were supposed to hate him you've always had a crush on him. He slightly grinned back but stopped when he saw Malfoy scolding you. You glared at him and said "What the bloody Hell are you glaring at Draco?!!" he glared at you and said "Bloody Hell Ashley you were flirting with Weasley." "I bloody was not MALFOY!!" then you removed his hand from your pregnant waist and stormed out. Little did you know that Ron left to follow you?


	10. Chapter 10

Part10 the Ron encounter

You ran out of the great hall and down the corridor to the room of Requirements.

Ron's POV:

She was staring at me and smiling maybe she likes Me. Ashley ran out so you followed her to see she was going to the room of requirements. You watched in the shadow as she wiped away tears and paced three times then entered when you thought it was safe you quietly entered the room. You found the room to be painted black with a bed, dresser, window, and computer, everything which you assumed was Ashley's room back in London. You finally spotted Ashley on the window sill, and you noticed she didn't hear you come in. You slowly walked over to her but you stopped when she looked at you then turned away. You were going to leave until your heart took over and you walked over to her. You sat down next to her lifter her head to look at you and started kissing her. To your surprise is she reacted and kissed you back.

Ashley's POV:

Ron started kissing you and you began kissing him. You smiled when he moaned as you began to deepen the kiss. You, yourself and Ron sighed in anger when you broke the kiss and said "I can't Draco would kill me. I really like you, but Ron do you really like me…A Slytherin who happens to be pregnant with Draco Malfoy, your sworn enemy's baby?" His eyes lit with anger when you said the last sentence and he said "You mean that rumor is really true?" You laughed, stood up and said "See?" he looked at your stomach as if it were fake. You rolled your eyes lifted your shirt up took a hold of his hand and placed it on your little bump and he smiled a little. You smiled and said "You know what screw Malfoy." Then you climbed onto Ron's lap and began kissing him once more.

Malfoy's POV:

You were walking down the corridor when you were pulled into a dark room. You didn't know who it was but they began to kiss you passionately and you liked it. When the girl took our her was and said "Lumos" your smiled quickly went away. Ginny Weasley stood before you with a great big smiled acrossedher face. You saw a lot of lust in her eyes, but you knew your eyes showed nothing but disgust. You said "Bloody hell Weasel stay away from me." Then you left the place and went to the common room where you found no one.

Ron's POV:

You had no clue how long you and Ashley were kissing but when you stopped kissing her she groaned wanting more. You smiled and said "You're a lovely girl Ashley would you like to be my girlfriend?" She smiled, bit your bottom lip and kissed you passionately. Then she asked "Is that answer enough for you?" You moaned and began making out with her once more. A few minutes after that Ashley broke the kiss and asked "Are you able to deal with me being pregnant?" You grinned leaned down to her stomach kissed then asked "Answer enough for you?" She kissed you and said "Fine you bloody brilliant man of mine now please walk me to Herbology." You grinned and walked with a protective arm around her waist. You smiled the entire way to Herbology, but when you got there you stopped. Malfoy was right there glaring at the both of you. You separated your self from Ashley and instantly regretted it.

Ashley's POV:

Ron saw the evil angry glare Draco was giving the both or you and suddenly separated from your side. You had to hold back tears, Malfoy saw the gesture and said "Ashley love come her." Seeing Ron did something that hurt you, you regrettably took Malfoy's hand and let him kiss you passionately. You could tell Ron regretted his actions but Malfoy didn't do anything but glare at you guys. Just before Draco kissed you again Ron punched him and said "You're bloody git Malfoy she isn't a possession." Then he pulled you to him and said "Sorry." You smiled, wiped away Malfoy's kiss and kissed him passionately. When you broke the kiss and professor Sprout came out of the classroom and said "All classes have been canceled today for reasons that I do not know." You smiled at Ron and you two went to the Lake to sit with Harry and Hermione, who began glaring at you. You paid no attention you just sat in between Ron's legs as he talked to Harry and touched your stomach.

Hermione's POV:

Bloody hell why would he go out with her? She insults us, talks about us and now she isn't even talking. And Ron is all over her and her stomach I mean for god sakes she's pregnant with Malfoy's baby. You thought finally when they began making out you spoke up "Bloody hell Ron get a room… oh wait a minute you can't she's already pregnant with Malfoy's baby." He stopped kissing her and said "Are we a bit jealous Hermione?" You stood and stormed off to the castle. When you stepped into the door you were grabbed and dragged into the dungeons.

Harry's POV:

Ron why did you have to be so mean to her, you know exactly what she's talking about." Ron looked at you and said "Yea I know but why does she have to be such a git about it." Ashley sat up and said "Guys I'm sitting right here why are you talking about me?" You looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said "Sorry Ashley." She nodded "It's alright; I'll see you guys later I'm supposed to get a check up from Madame Pomphrey." Ron kissed Ashley then she left. Ron looked at you and said "Does Hermione like me or not? I mean bloody hell I like her but she never shows anything." Harry looked at you and asked "Are you dating Ashley to make Hermione jealous?" Ron looked away "Bloody hell Ron you can't do that not to Hermione just ask her about it but don't try to make her jealous." Ron looked at him nodded then went back to the castle.

Ashley's POV:

"Alright Ms. Redbridge it seems the baby is growing and is very healthy. It should be due within the next six and a half months." You nodded and said "thank you Madame Pomphrey I'll see you again in a few weeks." She nodded you pulled your red Panic At The Disco t-shirt back over your stomach then buttoned up your black Tripp pants. Madame Pomphrey watched you then said "Ms. Redbridge I wouldn't keep wearing those pants they could injure the child." You nodded then left and went to the front hall. There you found something you recognized as Hermione's' notebook. You knelt down and found drops of blood all over it. You were so engulfed into your thoughts that you didn't notice someone behind you. The person grabbed you, covered your mouth, and dragged you into the dungeons. There he threw you against the wall and said "Stay here." You looked around the room and found Hermione unconscious. You crawled over to her to find a big gash on her forehead. You quickly flipped her over on her back, ripped the sleeve of your shirt, then wet it down with water from the water pale and lightly placed it to her head. Hermione stirred a little but didn't wake up. You slightly tapped her cheek and said "Hermione…come on Hermione wake up… please wake up." She breathed in deeply then finally woke up you slightly grinned and said "Come on sit up," She started to sit up but fell back "Come one slowly now," you grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her to a sitting position she looked at you and said 'Where the bloody hell are we?" You looked at your surroundings and said "I believe we're in one of the lower dungeons, but I could be wrong." You took the cloth from her head to examine it, you smiled and said "I can heal you with a simple healing ch…," You reached for your wand "Damn it… the bastard took my wand." Hermione looked at you and said "You're bleeding Lavender." You looked at your stomach and said "It's just a scratch nothing major, I'm more worried about your head, and you have a pretty big gash." You took away the cloth wringed it out then wet it again and began to carefully clean the wound. Hermione began to nod off and you slapped her and said "Hermione stay with me… come on you have a concussion, come one stay awake." She opened her eyes and they began to bulge in horror. You turned around to see Lucius Malfoy. He smirked at you then smacked you so hard you hit the wall. Then he came to you and said "You are a whore, what gives you the right to put your pregnancy on my son. Draco is not and never will be the father of your child." You glared at him and said "Well Lucius whether you like it or not your son is the father. I'm not a whore who sleeps around." He backed away took out his wand and said "CRUCIO!!!"

Hermione's POV:

Lucius yelled "CRUCIO!!!" immediately Lavender curled up protecting her stomach and started screaming. You held the wet cloth to your head and slowly stood up and jumped onto Lucius's back. He faltered and broke concentration, Lavender stopped screaming but you were thrown against the wall so hard you were knocked out.

Lavender's POV:

You sighed in relief when the pain went away only to tense up to Hermione's scream. You looked up to see Lucius' wand in front of you. You quickly grabbed it pointed it at Lucius just before he attacked you and you screamed "If you come any closer I swear I'll say an unforgivable curse!!"" Lucius came a little closer "Damn it if you move I'll fucking say it I'm not afraid." Then you stood up and said "Now turn around and escort me out of here. Lucius turned around and began to walk out of the dungeon.

Malfoy's POV:

Your eyes widened when your father walked out of the dungeon with his own wand to his back. You looked at him and asked "Father what is the meaning of this?" Lavender came from behind your father and said "Your father tried to kill Hermione then me because he doesn't think you're the father of my baby." You face was contorted with rage you looked at Lavender she was scraped bruised, and she had blood all over her stomach. The looked at your father and said "How dare you, my own father threaten my fiancée!!!" Dumbledore came in and said "What is all the ex… Oh my Ms. Redbridge what happened?" Lavender looked at you before she said "Mr. Malfoy attacked me and Hermione…She's worse off then I am… Professor she needs medical attention." Dumbledore quickly took care of your father the led lavender to Hermione, then took them both to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey looked up from her desk and said "My word what happened to Ms. Granger and Ms. Redbridge? You looked at Hermione in your arms then to Lavender and said "My father attacked them." Madame nodded and set to work with Hermione and Lavender slowly lied down on a bed and waited for her turn to get checked out.

Ron's POV:

Ron!! Ron!! Bloody hell Ron where are you?" yelled Seamus You looked up from your paper and said "Whats all the bloody screaming about?" Seamus stood in front of you and said "Ron, Lavender's in the hospital wing so is Hermione and Ron Malfoy's with them." You quickly stood and marched to the hospital wing.

Lavender's POV:

Ron came storming into the hospital wing and said "What the bloody hell happened this time Malfoy!!?" Draco turned around and said "None of your business Weasley!" You looked at both them not about to more as Madame Pomphrey checked you fro injuries. Ron looked at you and said "She looks like she was beaten," then he looke at the now conscious Hermione "What happened?" Hermione looked at him and said "Ron you need to calm down, you're not in the state of mind to hear what has happened." You thought Ron was going to yell at her like he usually does but he didn't. He began kissing her and she kissed him back. Your eyes widened as you pusjed Madame Pomphrey out of the way and said "RON!!!" He broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry Lavender but I've liked Hermion for so long I coulnd't help it." Malfoy smirked and sai d'Well at least you'll stay away from Lavedner now." Madame Pomphrey egan checking your stomach for deep cuts when she said "Oh Well" you looked at her and asked 'What is it?" She looked at you and said "The wounds healed themselves or the child healed you." You looked at you stomach and all the wounds were gone, you gave out a sigh of relief and lied back down.

Madame Pomphrey let you go an hour after she finished cleaning you up. Draco followed quietly beside you as if he were angry. You finally stopped and said 'Draco what is wrong?" He looked at you then at your stomach then said "You really were dating that Weasel weren't you?" You looked away and said "I was but not anymore he's with Hermione new, not me is this why you're angry? I didn't do this to hurt you but I was angry and it just kind of happened." He looked away from you then back to yo and asked "Do you love me?" "Yes!!!" "Then prove it." You took hold of his hand, placed it on your stomach and said "It this not proof enough. I mean Draco I'm having your baby." He smiled and kissed you so fervently that you were out of breath when he let you go. Then you both walked back to the common room.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 

You woke up as Sarah attacked you saying "get up sleepy head come on." You gently rolled from one side to the other and said "its Saturday I don't have to get up." Sarah kept nagging you and you finally crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. When you walked out into your room again Sarah hugged your stomach and said "You've grown so much in the last few months." You pushed her away and put on a pair of newly bought red Tripp's with a Blood Tribe t-shirt. Then you looked into the mirror and said "I'm so fat it's not even bloody funny." Sarah smiled and said "Ashley you're not fat you're pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. It's a beautiful spring day go somewhere with Malfoy." You nodded and said "Okay I'll go see if he feels like it." Then you left to go find Draco who was in the common room. He smirked and said "You look ravishing my love." You smiled as he stood, put his arms around, and kissed you as passionately as possible. You backed away when you felt a sharp pain in you stomach and gasped before laughing. Draco looked at you and asked "What's wrong?" you smiled took his hand, put it to your stomach just as the baby kicked again Draco smiled and kissed you again.

Draco's POV:

Ashley pulled away from your kiss gasped and then laughed. You looked at her with concern and asked "What's wrong?" She smiled took your hand and placed it on her stomach just as the baby kicked. It was the most amazing thing you had ever felt. You smiled and kissed her once more. When you let got she smiled and said "Walk with me I need exercise." You laughed and said "My love you have no fat on your body, you're just carrying our child." She smiled and you both walked out of the common room.

When you finally stopped walking you found yourselves at the edge of the lake. Ashley smiled at you and you both sat down with her head in your lap. You easily became comfortable and began playing with her hair. You stopped only when Ashley looked at you and asked "Do you love me Draco?" You stopped smiled and answered "More then you know." She slowly began to smile and blush. You leaned down and said "And do you Ashley love me?" "Always and forever until the day that I die." You smirked and kissed her softly but yet telling her everything with just that one kiss. When you pulled away you noticed someone near the woods watching you. Ashley looked at you with concern and asked "What's wrong?" "Ashley I want you to get up and go back to the castle, find a teacher and tell them the dark lord is here," Her eyes bulged. "Do not panic just do as I say and I'll stay here and wait for your return." She stood then said "I'll hurry." Then leaned down and kissed you quite passionately, then left. When she left your side you stood and ran to the woods where you pounced on the person. You found it to be Crabbe. You looked at him and said "What the bloody hell are you doing here Crabbe?!!!" He stared at you and said "Something you should have done for the dark lord long ago!!!!" Then he threw you ten feet away form him then he pounced on you knocking you unconscious.

Ashley's POV:

You ran into the school and quickly ran into Dumbledore. He looked down at you and said "Why in such a rush Ms. Redbridge?" You gulped and said "Professor Draco is outside fighting someone he told me to come tell a teacher the dark lord is here please hurry." Dumbledore grabbed his wand and ran to defend Draco with you closely behind.

You gasped when you saw Draco unconscious with Crabbe holding his wand pointed at Draco's face. Dumbledore had stopped in his tracks and was just staring at them. Crabbe was about to say an unforgivable curse when you grabbed Dumbledore's wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!!!!!" Crabbe flew off of Draco and was dead you threw down the wand and screamed "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to I swear." Then without warning you screamed in pain as contractions started. Dumbledore ran to your side and asked "What is it?" You fell to the ground and said "Contractions!! I can't be having contractions I'm only five months along!!!" Dumbledore looked at you and said "Just calm down I need to check on Draco." You breathed in and out and nodded, and then Dumbledore went and put spell on Draco to make him float as he walked. When Dumbledore got back to your side helped you up and he escorted you and Draco to the hospital wing.

Malfoy's POV:

You woke to screaming from a few beds down. When you opened your eyes Dumbledore was looking at you. You were about to ask something when you heard "No! This cant be happening." Then another voice said "Push Ms. Redbridge!!" 'No I will not, I can't!!" You shot upright and said 'Ashley, what's happening?" Dumbledore laid you back down and said "Ms. Redbridge's water broke hours ago from stress she's having the baby." You jumped out of bed and said "No it's four months early can I see her?!!" Dumbledore nodded and you ran to Ashley's side.

Ashley's POV:

"Push Ms. Redbridge!!" yelled Madame Pomphrey you glared at her and yelled "No I will not I can't." Another contraction hit just as Draco came to your side you smiled and said "I can't do this Draco I can't." He brushed you hair from your face and said "It's early I know but Dumbledore can save the baby when it's born. Listen to me you can do this." You smiled and Madame Pomphrey said "PUSH!" you pushed only to fill the full pain of giving birth, you screamed Draco was there the entire time holding you hand. Even when you came close to breaking his hand he didn't even flinch, he just encouraged you.

Two Hours Later

"One last push Ms. Redbridge and you rest." You gave a big push and you heard a small cry. You thought it was you but then realized it was the baby. You opened you eyes and saw a small baby an itty bitty baby. Dumbledore came over took the baby and left without saying a word. Madame Pomphrey covered you up and left you to be with Draco. You broke down and cried and Draco took you into his arms and said "The baby'll be fine my love I promise." "How do you know Draco? That baby was practically transparent how could it possibly survive?" Draco took in a deep breath and said "I don't know I just don't know."

Dumbledore's POV:

You ran out of the hospital wing holding the child. You went to your office to find the spell you needed to save the child. You quickly found the spell to make the mother womb. You placed the child carefully on a pillow, muttered the incantation, then watched as the baby was engulfed in lights and it quickly grew into a healthy baby as if it were born four months from then. When the baby was set back down it immediately began to cry. You covered the child with warm blankets and headed back to the hospital wing.

Ashley's POV:

Madame Pomphrey came out of her office to check on you. "Ms. Redbridge Oh dear are you going to be alright?" You looked at her and asked "Was the baby a boy or a girl?" She looked at you and said "A girl." You smiled and Draco asked "What name shall we give her my love?" "Autumn Renee..?" Draco nodded his approval "Autumn Renee Malfoy born February 15th 2006." Draco kissed your forehead and said "Everything'll be alright." A single tear fell down your cheek when Dumbledore walked in and smiled; you glared at him and said "What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" "I, Ms. Redbridge, am smiling because in my arms is your beautiful, healthy baby girl." Draco looked at you then went to see if Dumbledore was telling the truth.

Malfoy's POV:

You stepped towards Dumbledore as he handed you a bundle of blankets you were very surprised when the bundle began to wiggle. You opened them up to be met with a beautiful baby with icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and her mother's cute little nose. You smiled and Ashley looked at you with tears in her eyes, you instantly got the hint and took her the baby, and without being asked you put the baby in Ashley's arms.

Ashley's POV:  
Draco put her in your arms and you tears started flowing. She looked so beautiful in your arms and just looking at her you instantly knew she was Draco's baby. You looked into her eyes and said "My little Autumn Renee." Draco came to your side and kissed you passionately that you quickly lost breath. When he let go of your lips you smiled to him and said "We have a daughter and you definitely can't deny her now you know that right?" He smiled and said "Why in the bloody hell would I want to when I love her mother so much?" You turned to Madame Pomphrey and asked "When am I allowed to leave?" "You may take a shower now and leave if you like but no classes for you until that child is much older you hear me?" you smiled and said "I understand," Then you looked at Draco and said "Here hold your daughter for a few minutes so I may take a shower I fill really gross." Draco gladly took the child and helped you out of the bed then you ran to the shower and took a five minutes shower. When you stepped out you found a fresh pair of black Tripp's and a Cradle of Filth t-shirt. You quickly put them on and went out to find that Autumn was put into some of the baby clothes that you designed and made with the Slytherin Crest on it. Draco smiled and said "I couldn't resist, we already know she'll be in Slytherin just like the rest of my and your family." You smiled and kissed him then you both left to go back to the common room and move all of your stuff into the room that Dumbledore had set up for you and Draco so it wouldn't be so hard to care for the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 

You walked into your room with Autumn sleeping in your arms when Sarah walked up to you and asked "What happened to yo…" Then she saw the baby "Oh my god she looks completely healthy four months early how is that possible?" "Dumbledore did something to help her I don't know what but he did something. I am very thankful because if he hadn't then we wouldn't have her." Sarah smiled and said "You can bloody tell she's Malfoy's that's for sure. I mean you can't mistake that platinum blonde hair and those gorgeous icy blue eyes. What's her name" You smiled and said "Autumn Renee Malfoy will you hold her while I pack?" She smiled and gladly took the small child from your arms and you began to pack all of your things to move it to the room near there.

Six weeks later

Draco came in to see how everything was going when you looked up and smiled at him. You felt much lighter without carrying the baby fat, you had lost most of the weight when you had the baby and you felt very good. He looked at you with hunger in his eyes and you knew exactly what he wanted. He had been waiting a long five months for it and now he could have it but wasn't going to until you were ready. You looked at him with a seductive smiled and said "What are you gawking at Mr. Malfoy?" He moved towards you taking you in close to him by the waist as he said "Just the most sexy, beautiful and enchanting woman I have ever met." He grinned and looked at Sarah who just kept looking at the baby. You and Draco began taking your things to the room and unpacking them their. When the final box was heading over you went to your room where you found Sarah laying back with the baby sleeping firmly between two thick pillows. You covered Sarah up then lightly took Autumn from the pillows and carried her to her newly set up baby crib. You laid her down then went to lay with Draco.

You laid down next to the dozing Draco when he put his arms around you and began kissing your neck. You moaned in pleasure as he slowly started to descend from your throat to other unmentionable areas. You smiled as he began to slip your shirt off of your abdomen then from your head. He kissed the bare skin he had just revealed. He unbuckled your bra and threw it across the room, and he was just reaching down to the button on your pants when Autumn began to cry, you laughed and said 'I'll get her she'll need to be fed." Draco kissed you then fell back onto the bed, and then you got up put on a button up shirt and went into the nursery.

You walked into Autumn's room, she looked up and immediately stopped crying. You smiled then picked her up from her crib sat down in the chair next to it and began feeding her. You looked down at your daughter as Draco walked in and stood in the door way.

Malfoy's POV:

You walked into Autumn's black and green room and smiled as you leaned in the door way watching Ashley feed your daughter. You smiled when Ashley smiled at the baby and thought Bloody hell Ashley looks beautiful as a mother. She looked up at you and smiled then put the sleeping Autumn in her crib so she could sleep. Then Ashley gave you a sexy seductive smile as she strolled over to you and said "What the bloody hell are you staring at?" "I'm just letting my eyes ravish your body my love." She laughed put her arms around your neck and you pulled her closer by the waist and she pulled you into a seductive passionate kiss that pulled you from reality. Ashley eagerly followed as you pulled her back towards the bed and laid her down. You retook off her shirt and devoured her body with your eyes, then she unbuttoned your shirt and with every touch or flick of her finger sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine, she finished the last button and pulled the shirt off of your shoulders then you threw it over to the other side of the room. You then kissed her passionately then gave butterfly kisses all the way down to the button of her gothic pants. You grinned every time you felt her shiver with unbelievable pleasure then unbuttoned her pants with you teeth. She smiled and you helped her slip the pants off and she slowly let her hands crept down your abdomen sending tremors of desire through your body then she unbuttoned your jeans and you threw them off. You two sat there naked and completely entwined in each others arms just enjoying this moment you have together. She then gasped in much enjoyed pleasure as you entered her and she moaned your name without warning. It surprised you when you said "Say it again love." She dug her nails into your back but that just arouse you ever more and moaned "Draco." You let her stay in the foggy abyss of pleasure for hours as you yourself settled a craving that's been welled inside you for months.

Ashley's POV:

You woke up to a strange noise coming from the nursery but you knew that Draco was sounding sleeping beside you after what you two just did. You quietly slipped out of the bed put on some pants and a shirt and quietly tip-toed to the door of the nursery, when you peeked in you saw nothing just then crib and the night light that hovered in the air above the bed. You sighed in relief and walked to the baby's crib just to see absolutely nothing. You lost all breath as you frantically searched everywhere in the room for your daughter when you finally came to you mind and knew that she was taken you fell to the floor and screamed "DRACO!!!! Please Draco!!! NO!!!" Draco ran into your room and asked "What is it?" then he saw the baby crib and how it was empty. He knelt down beside you and put his arms around your shaking body. But when his arms rested around your waist you rose up went to the room and became properly dressed then stormed out of your room with a wand in your hand, Draco quickly caught up with you and asked "Where are you going?" "To find my daughter that's where, I'm going to Dumbledore reporting it then I'm going to cast a summoning spell for the person who had the audacity to think they could take my child and live to see tomorrow."

Dumbledore stormed out of his sleeping room and said "What is the meaning of this Ms. Redbridge?" You took a deep breath then said "Professor someone has taken Autumn." His eyes bulged and said "What do you plan to do about it?" "I plan to punish who ever it is sir." He slumped down and said "No Ms. Redbridge you may not do that after the incident with Mr. Crabbe you very well may go to Azkaban." You nodded and asked "Then what do you suggest I do to get my child back, pat the person on the head and say now never ever do that again. I will not just let the person who stole my daughter get away with it. Either I take care of it or the person goes to Azkaban for such a horrific act when I have done nothing." Dumbledore slumped down onto his chair summoned his self writing quill and said "Write to Azkaban." The quill shook in agreement then Dumbledore began saying "I need three dementors here at Hogwarts immediately to remove a student and take them to Azkaban and deal with them for taking another students child." Then the letter folded itself and an owl flew from its post and took the letter and flew it to Azkaban. Dumbledore then stood and said a summoning spell and within seconds a figure flew into his office holding a bundle tightly in the persons arms with a wand to its blankets. You looked up to the face and saw someone who you should have expected but didn't, Pansy Parkinson holding your child at wand point. You screamed "No please no." and fell to the ground with Draco holding you the entire time. Dumbledore stood before her with his wand pointing towards her and said "Ms. Parkinson put the child down or I will be forced to injure you." Pansy looked to Draco with tears in her eyes and screamed "All I ever did was love you and you chose her over me. And you two made this beautiful little girl. Why couldn't I be the one you loved and not her?" Draco walked towards her and said "Because you were to needy all the time you hung all over me you acted as if I was the only one in the school who would ever talk to you." During all of this Pansy was slowly putting Autumn on the table in sadness "Pansy you never looked around at all the other guys around who would have killed for a date with you." Pansy fell to the floor in tears as she screamed "But I wanted you Draco you are the only one I've ever wanted but you chose her!!!" and she pointed her wand at you and you backed up with Autumn in your arms and said "Pansy please put the wand down, I swear I didn't know any of this with Draco was ever going to happen." Draco inched up to her and slipped the wand from her hand and said "I can never be yours Pansy I have a daughter and I will not leave her to be with you." Pansy cried harder and just when she was breaking out in full blow sobs the Dementors arrived and drug her away to Azkaban. You stood there holding Autumn as firmly in your arms without hurting her. Draco came to you put his arm around you waist, looked down at Autumn and said "Good she's fine now come on love we have school in the morning and you need sleep." You gladly followed him and you went back to your room.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 Back to school with a Baby

You were fifteen years old when you and Draco started dating and you now had his child and you were about to turn sixteen just as the school year ends. It was the beginning of May. May fourth to be exact and it was your birthday and your first day back after having Autumn. You were surprised when the teachers didn't mind you having a baby in the classroom, and you were glad that Autumn only woke up from her sleep when you were on break or at lunch and dinner for food.

You were on your way back to the common room when Draco pushed you against the wall and started making out even though you still had Autumn in your arms. When he let go you said "Wow that's something new now isn't?" He took Autumn from your arms and held her as you both walked back to your room to work on homework that has quickly piled up after your first day back. You walked into the room and immediately put Autumn down for a nap while you quickly finished the homework Snape gave you then McGonagall's homework, then lastly Flitwick's homework. Then you put your homework away, and laid back just to have to get back up to get Autumn as she began crying. As you began to sit back up Draco pushed you down and said "You stay I'll get her


End file.
